DESCRIPTION: The National Cancer Institute has identified the need for development and evaluation of interactive multimedia technology to reduce the onset of smoking among adolescents. In response to this need, American Research Corporation of Virginia proposes the investigation and development of a multimedia-based smoking prevention and cessation program targeted for teens in grades 5-12. Interactive multimedia (IM) is the integration of audio and video with computer-based information retrieval techniques to enable users to view material in an intuitive, nonlinear fashion. IM is the educational medium of choice for learning strategies based on simulations, which have proven successful in effecting behavioral changes among adolescents. The Phase I program will focus on prevention and will target teens in grades 7-8. Phase I specific aims include development of the program instructional content, integration of the content with IM presentation technology, and evaluation of the program with regard to usability and changes in knowledge and attitudes. In Phase II, a prevention program will be developed for teens in grades 5-6, two distinct cessation programs will be developed for teens in grades 7-8 and grades 9-12, and behavioral changes over an extended period of time will be determined by a randomized, pretest/posttest experiment with control group.